


[PODFIC] Exposure

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [9]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: 10: Exposure:Empty space below a climber, usually referring to a great distance a climber is above the ground or large ledge, or the psychological sense of this distance due to being unprotected, or because the rock angles away due to climbing an arête or overhang. Exposure can also refer to exposure to the elements, like wind, snow, or sun.“What d’you think of the Boys?” she asks of Cheedo who has at least some sense of caution to her but it’s their flame-haired sister who answers.“They remind me of Nux,” Capable says quietly, distant eyes focusing back to them, “Something of their quietness.”“They’ve failed their god,” the Dag observes, “and they don’t understand how.”





	[PODFIC] Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exposure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582761) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



Exposure is story 10 in the series The Mountains Are The Same

31:40 minutes. Read - and _finally_ edited and posted - by Primarybufferpanel

 

**[Download or stream it here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Wk7G1VzoD5pTNSpYjv3acCglovDEt5W4) **


End file.
